


Guardian

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Muspell (Fire Emblem), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Minerva's Resplendent Hero garb of Muspell.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 8





	Guardian

The wyverns tangled, beasts snapping at each other as sword and axe crashed against shields and the warriors spun through the air.

Minerva pulled back hard on the reins, breaking the grapple as her wyvern beat its wings and rose higher into the sky. She rose up toward the sun, using the bright orb in the sky to mask the ascent as she gained separation, spinning Hauteclere over her head before kicking her heels and sending her wyvern into a dive.

The maneuver might have taken a lesser warrior by surprise, by the Muspellian princess Laegjarn was no novice. She spurred her wyvern, the beast beating its wings as she pulled back her curved blade, the edge of the sword crashing against Minerva's axe as the two wyvern riders passed each other in the air.

Minerva spun her wyvern, watching as Laegjarn turned hers at about the same time until they faced each other once again.

They locked eyes for a second, fire meeting fire, before Minerva gave a nod and lowered the haft of Hauteclere into the loop in the saddle.

Laegjarn returned the subtle nod, sliding her curved blade into its scabbard.

Their wyverns met in the air, side-by-side.

“Once again, you prove to be a worthy opponent, Princess Laegjarn” Minerva said, extending her hand.

Laegjarn met it. “And you, as well, Princess Minerva.”

“Shall we return to the castle?” Minerva asked.

“Let's,” Laegjarn agreed.

They flew in silence for a time, wyverns gliding over flame-scorched land, barren mountains and rivers of fire. Muspell was a hard land, and hard lands raised hard people.

Macedon was not wasteland, but neither was it a verdant jewel blessed with rich soil and natural wonders. It was not the land that had shaped Minerva, anyway. It had been her father, her brother and the wars she had fought that made her what she was.

She somehow doubted that it was purely fire that had forged Laegjarn into the woman she was, either.

“I fear I may not be staying in Muspell much longer,” Minerva said, breaking the silence. “I'm afraid Maria is growing homesick.”

“No, I understand, and let me apologize. My sister Laevatein is many things, but a hostess is not one of them,” Laegjarn said.

The younger Muspellian princess had proven to be as skilled with a blade as her older sister, although her swordplay was tinged by an incendiary passion as compared to Laegjarn's more disciplined and calculated fury.

Yet outside of battle, she was quiet, closed and distant. Maria had done her best to try to make friends, but the princess of flame was not so easily swayed from her normal demeanor. Because of it, Maria had spent most of her time in Muspell in her guest room, bored.

“Still, I am glad that we have had the opportunity to share this time,” Minerva said, looking over the armor Laegjarn had gifted her. How the Whitewings back home might smile at the Red Dragoon being dressed in a steely and deep purple as opposed to her normal attire. “I appreciate your willingness to train with me. Your reputation is well-deserved.”

“As is yours,” Laegjarn agreed. “Although I am not surprised, as we share a common motivation that drives us.”

“Indeed,” Minerva said, leaving it at that.

Nothing more needed to be said, as they understood one another.

They had walked similar paths, devoting themselves to martial pursuits across their lives to protect their kingdoms.

But more importantly, they had grown stronger, had hardened their hearts and steeled their wills because they both had younger sisters they would give their lives to protect.

Michalis had paid with his life as proof of how far Minerva was willing to go to keep Maria safe.

By axe and shield and wyvern, anyone who threatened her sister would suffer her fiery wrath.


End file.
